Naruto: The Album!
by MonroeFishel
Summary: Been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back and hopfully I can bring the house down! Don't be afraid to review! Track Number Ten: Haku We're Going Down!
1. Hidden Village

Track 1: Hidden Village Naruto's Song

Sung to the tune of "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

Where I came from wasn't all that great

The people treat me like a piece of crap

My chakra control is a little wack

And my friends are just as bad as me

I kept failing academy school

Sakura never looked at me

Why should she I ain't nobody

Especially that jerk named Sasuke

Chorus

Hidden Village!

I wanna be Hokage! (Shikamaru! Shikamaru!)

Here in the Hidden Village.

Hidden Village

Right here in the home of the Leaf! (Aburame! Aburame!)

Here in the Hidden Village!

Look at all the ANBU squad

They're all so beautiful and lean

When they all go out on missions

They wipe the enemy out clean

I wanna live a life like that

I wanna be just like a king

Or I can become the Hokage

And be the next big thing

Hidden Village!

That's where I want to flee! (Uzimake! Uzimake!)

Here in the Hidden Village

Hidden Village!

Right here in the Home of the Leaf! (Chouji Chouji! Chouji Chouji!)

Here in the Hidden Village!

Guitar solo

Truth is

I don't stand a chance

It's something that you're born into

And I just don't belong

No I don't

I'm just some Kyuubi-infused fool

And I will always be that way

I may as well become stronger

Training with Kakashi!

Hidden Village!

That's where I want to be! (Neji Neji! Neji Neji!)

Here in the Hidden Village!

Hidden Village

Hangin' with the Jinchuriki! (Sarutobi! Sarutobi!)

Here in the Hidden Village!

Hidden Village!

Hidden Village!

Hidden Village!

Hidden Village!

Here in the Hidden Village!

fin


	2. Pretty Fly For a Cursed Guy

Track 2 - Pretty Fly (For a Cursed Guy)

Sasuke

Song: "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" by Offspring

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a cursed guy

Well it's getting hard to be an Uchiha today

Growing up with your family, then they're all wiped away

But you know he's got the eyes and you know he's got the skill

And it will all be useful for the guy he wants to kill!

Don't call him gay, he plays it straight

He really can't mess with the girls anyway

Gonna hunt his bro, make him eat crow

Cause he has a way, cause has a way

So don't go whine, just use the Sharingan

And if that doesn't work, Level 2 should work fine!

The world needs shinobi!

So hey hey do that ninja thing!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Ichi Ni San Yon Go Go Roku

He needs some cool jutsus, not just any will suffice

If he can't burn them with fire, he'll just freeze them all with ice

Now cruising with the Sound Four he sees the Leaf passing by

If they don't get him now then he'll be Orochimaru's guy!

Don't call him gay, he plays it straight

He really can't mess with the girls anyway

Gonna hunt his bro, make him eat crow

Cause he has a way, cause has a way

So don't go whine, just use the Sharingan

And if that doesn't work, Level 2 should work fine!

The world needs shinobi!

So hey hey do that ninja thing!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Ichi Ni San Yon Go Go Roku

Now he's in the Forest of Death trying to improve his skills to fight

Instead of a scroll he got a nasty beck bite

Now he can't control the seal and may not last longer

But the thought of killing his bro makes him want to get stronger!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

Use the seal Sasuke! Uh-huh Uh-huh!

And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a cursed guy.

Ichi Ni San Yon Go Go Roku

Don't call him gay, he plays it straight

He really can't mess with the girls anyway

Gonna hunt his bro, make him eat crow

Cause he has a way, cause has a way

So don't go whine, just use the Sharingan

And if that doesn't work, Level 2 should work fine!

The world needs shinobi!

The world loves shinobi!

Let's get some shinobi!

So hey hey do that ninja thing!


	3. Clueless, Unlucky

**Clueless? Unlucky – Ino Nakamara**

Sung to tune of "Clueless" TV show theme song

She is literally the kunoichi of perfection

She has special jutsus and she'll use them on you in a second

Looks can deceive

She wears her heart on her sleeve

She'll steal your mind

Not just for one day

Everyday is an ordinary day

In her world she's a mind-controlling girl.

She is paired with a lazy guy and fat boy

But what she really wants is Sasuke as her boy toy

Looks can deceive

She wears her heart on her sleeve

But Sakura's in the way

Not just for one day

Everyday, she goes train with Sasuke

In her world, she's a real unlucky girl


	4. Scarecrow Inc

**Scarecrow Inc,** - Kakashi Hatake

Sung to tune of **Feel Good Inc. **by **Gorillaz**

**Instead of "Feel Good" , or ha ha , you hear "Scarecrow" within the guitar rifs…**

I wear my head protector to cover my face

People always see it an get on my case

I used to be an ANBU but the job is new

The mistakes are always many and rewards are few

Here in Konoha it's a quiet town

Melancholy place where my head goes down

All I wanna have is something to read

But I won't get a chance with the Kyuubi no…

Son of the White Fang is here

Protecting students without fear

He covers his Sharingan

Which he got from Obito

Leaf forever, Leaf is free

The Scarecrow will fight for the Leaf

Use Chidori and your skills

To help the village win…

Uncover that eyepatch, spy that

Evil plan that's trying to hatch

The readers already know the case

When my students try to see my face

I'm sick and tired of this -----

I just want some peace and quiet and -----

Watch me as a go escape ha ha ha ha ha!

In most towns and yo town and hidden towns

You feel the sting

Don't fight with us

You'll bite the dust

With your skills you kill the Inc.

So don't stop get it get it

Show me how the nin get wit it

Watch me as I plan escape ha ha ha ha ha!

**Guitar**

Scarecrow Scarecrow in the field

Fighting with the enemy

With the Sharingan on your side

You protect the Leaf with pride

Leaf forever Leaf is free

Protecting the Leaf, you and me

With many skills on your side

You're destined to win…

Don't stop get it get it

Show me how Leaf nin get wit it

Watch me as I devastate ha ha ha ha ha!

Don't stop get it get it

Kunai and Shurikens wit it!

Come watch me annihilate ha ha ha ha ha!

**Various sounds of laughter are heard as the track fades out…**

fin


	5. I Might Be A Girl

**Track 5: I Might Be A Girl - Haku**

Sung to the tune of **Barbie Girl** by **Aqua**

Hi Haku!

Hi Zabuza!

You wanna go end some lives?

Sure Zabuza!

Here's your weapon!

Thanks Man!

---

I might be a girl in a ninja world

Life was drastic, killing is fantastic

I can do my hair and throw needles everywhere

Imagination increases devastation

Come on Haku let's go killing!

I might be a girl in a ninja world

Life was drastic, killing is fantastic

I can do my hair and throw needles everywhere

Imagination increases devastation

I used to be homeless then I looked to my side

He had a scary look, but the same looking eyes

Then he taught me ninja skills, how to jump and to aim

Hit them here, hit them there, and its lights out!

You can run, you can hide

It won't you in the end though

I might be a girl in a ninja world

Life was drastic, killing is fantastic

I can do my hair and throw needles everywhere

Imagination increases devastation

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo ooowaoo

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo Oowaoo

I have needles, ice mirrors and have really high speed

I can kill from afar, I can kill you closely

Come and fight with your might, let's do it again!

Hit the ground, fool around, let's go fighting!

You can touch, you can play

If you think I'm a girl

But you won't anyway

Cause I'm really not a girl

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo ooowaoo

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo Oowaoo

I might be a girl in a ninja world

Life was drastic, killing is fantastic

I can do my hair and throw needles everywhere

Imagination increases devastation

I might be a girl in a ninja world

Life was drastic, killing is fantastic

I can do my hair and throw needles everywhere

Imagination increases devastation

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo ooowaoo

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ha ha ha yeah

Come on Haku let's go killing! Ooowaoo Oowaoo

---

Zabuza, this is so much fun!

Well, Haku we're just getting started!

Oh, I love you Zabuza!


	6. Everytime I Crush

**Everytime I Crush – Gaara**

Sung to the tune of **Everytime We Touch **by **Cascada**

My dad tried to kill me

By using my uncle

I thought I could trust

When mom died

Forgive me my anger

My love is now small

With my sand I shall crush them all!

**Chorus**

Cause everytime I crush

I get this feeling

And every time I kill

Blood goes to the sky!

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

I need this in my life

Cause every time I crush

It's automatic

And every time I fight

Sand comes to my side

Can't you see my eyes light so

I won't let them go

And kill them in a fight

---

My gourd holds my weapon

And I have a third eye

My father is one I despise

The good and bad times

I have had them all

But Mom picks me up when I fall!

---

Cause everytime I crush

I get this feeling

And every time I kill

Blood goes to the sky!

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

I need this in my life

Cause every time I crush

It's automatic

And every time I fight

Sand comes to my side

Can't you see my eyes light so

I won't let you go

And kill you in a fight

Cause everytime I crush

I get this feeling

And every time I kill

Blood goes to the sky!

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

I need this in my life


	7. Break Me Out

**Break Me Out – Kyuubi Or Nine-Tails, or Junchuriki**

Sung to the tune of **"Take Me Out"** by **Franz Ferdinand**

You know I'm right here

Ready to save you from a fall

Sometimes I wonder

If you want me at all

But when the time comes

I will come take over yourself

Then you will see for once and all

That you need me the most

I know you can't make it alooooooonnnneee…

**Shift change**

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I want you … to break me out

They're about to kill

But you just stand still

I want you … to break me out

No matter how much you try

Without me you'll die

I want you … to break me out

If all of your friends die

Don't you dare cry

Because you … didn't break me out

---

I know you can't make it here (alone)

I know you can't make it here

I know you can't make it here (alone)

I know you can't make it here alone

---

If all else fails

Then use all my tails

I need you … to break me out

If you blink you die

If you wane you die

So just please … break me out

If you're about to die

Then take a look inside

You know what to do … **Break Me Out!**

**--- **

I know you can't make it here

I know you can't make it here

I know you can't make it here

I know you can't make it here alone

fin


	8. I'll Stab Them In the Back

**I'll Stab Them In The Back (Yeah)** - **Kabuto**

sung to the tune of **Hollaback Girl** by **Gwen Stefani **

---

I was born in the Leaf

Now I'll make sure that they meet defeat

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back yeah

For the chuunin exams I've come back

But I don't love the Leaf, they don't mean jack

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back

---

My momma was a medi-nin and I learned all my techniques from her

With all the techniques like that I'm gonna beat everybody up

I was ready to attack gonna lead the pack

Gonna score direct hits and knock you out

That's right get your kunai out getting everybody fired up

---

I was born in the Leaf

Now I'll make sure that they meet defeat

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back yeah

For the chuunin exams I've come back

But I don't love the Leaf, and they don't mean jack

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back

---

So that's right dude meet me at high noon and

Don't bring no genin, kages or jounin

Both of us wanna be the victor

but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall gonna sock it to you

That's right I'm the last one standing another nin bites the dust

---

I was born in the Leaf

Now I'll make sure that they meet defeat

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back yeah

For the chuunin exams I've come back

But I don't love the Leaf, and they don't mean jack

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back

----

Let me hear you say that I am a traitor

T-R-A-I-T-O-R!

Kabuto is a traitor!

T-R-A-I-T-O-R!

I am a traitor

T-R-A-I-T-O-R!

Kabuto is a traitor

T-R-A-I-T-O-R!

---

I was born in the Leaf

Now I'll make sure that they meet defeat

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back yeah

For the chuunin exams I've come back

But I don't love the Leaf, and they don't mean jack

And I'll stab them in the back yeah

I'll stab them in the back!

fin


	9. Lee Will Rock You

**Lee Will Rock You** - **Guess...**

Sung to the tune of **"We Will Rock You"** by **Queen**

He is a young man  
Training in the school  
But no skills or jutsus  
To use when he plays  
He's got mud on his face, a big disgrace  
They're about to kick him out of the place

---

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

---

Now he's a young man  
Using his body  
To create some destruction  
Hurt everybody  
Got dirt in his face, a big disgrace  
Neji kicks his can all over the place.

---

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

SING IT!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

---

Bloodied he's a young man  
Facing down a demon  
Gonna fight to the death  
All kickin and screamin  
Got sand in his face, a big disgrace  
As he meets Gaara face to face

---

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

---

Now he's older he's teen  
Battle ready  
As he joins up with Gai's team  
He's got pride on his face  
A former disgrace  
Used to be outclassed now he keeps pace

---

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

COME ON!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCKYOU!

SING IT!

Lee will  
Lee will  
ROCK YOU!

(Guitar Outro)

fin


	10. Haku We're Going Down

"**Haku We're Going Down" – Momochi Zabuza **

sung to the tune of **Sugar we're Going Down** by **Fallout Boy**

They were more than we bargained for yet  
We are on this bridge ready to die  
Cause that's the story of our lives  
Many have come, but they have failed miserably  
They were just blood on my sword  
And bodies for maggots for feast

Form hand seals, close your eyes  
And see that they're just other targets to dispose of….

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
Haku, we're going down swinging  
You were my number one with a bullet  
A loaded nin complex cock it and a pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
Haku, we're going down swinging  
You were my number one with a bullet  
A loaded nin complex cock it and a pull it

This is more than I bargained for yet  
My hands seem to be moving on their own  
By the masked man using my jutsu on me  
Isn't it messed up how it looks I'm copying him  
He was supposed to fall to me  
But now I'm just hurting myself

Form hand seals, close your eyes  
And just pray that this technique doesn't hurt much…

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
Haku, we're going down swinging  
You were my number one with a bullet  
A loaded nin complex cock it and a pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
Haku, we're going down swinging  
You were my number one with a bullet  
A loaded nin complex cock it and a pull it

Down, down on the Naruto Bridge  
Haku we're going down swinging  
You were just a tool with no purpose  
Now it seems fate has fatally cursed us

We're going down, down in an earlier round (What's this awesome chakra?)  
Haku we're going down swinging (Why is he growling?)  
Your demonic mirrors are broken (He's moving so fast)  
Now I have words that I should have spoken (Am I going to die?)

We're going down down (down down)  
Down down (down down)  
We're going down down (down down)  
Down down (Down down)

We're going down, down to the chidori sound  
Haku we've finished our swinging  
You were my only tool with a bullet  
A loaded nin complex, cock it and pull it

fin


End file.
